1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to protective wearable devices which reflect light rays and more particularly, is concerned with a hard hat with a removable reflective brim guard which also protects the hard hat.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward activities, such as working and walking, undertaken at dusk, night-time or in a darkened area or in an area with limited visibility where individuals must comply with mandated safety regulations including the wearing of hard hats in order to avoid on job injury.
With the increasing numbers of persons who engage in construction, manufacturing, mining, drilling or other outdoor activities that are required to wear protective head gear such as hard hats, attempts have been made to provide head gear and clothing which will provide a degree of visibility and flexibility. For example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,685 issued May 21, 1985, light reflective material has been used in the prior art in the nature of thin cloth bands variously attached at the wrist, ankle and head portions of the wearer.
In the prior art, various methods for constructing reflective hard hats or safety helmets are disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,467 issued Sep. 22, 1998 describes an illuminated protective hard hat that includes an electroluminescent lamp that is secured to the outside of an outer shell of the hard hat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,027 issued Aug. 6, 1996 describes a safety helmet to which a string of LEDs are affixed, using an adhesive, to an outer shell of the safety helmet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,493 issued Dec. 24, 2002 describes a hard hat having a mounting bracket for supporting a battery-powered light on an exterior portion of an outer shell of the hard hat. U.S. Design Pat. No. D379,679 issued Jun. 3, 1997 illustrates a brim for a hard hat while U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,289 issued Feb. 23, 1982 discloses a sun screen for a hard hat.
Of related interest, U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,155 issued May 29, 2001 describes a ball hat with front and rear light reflective strips.
However, none of the aforementioned patents disclose a removable hard hat brim band which protects the edge of the hard hat and thus, the wearer of same and provides a removable reflective brim guard band illuminating the hard hat and therefore the hard hat wearer.